


Des ennuis et un ami

by Kitsu63



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Can be seen as Pre-Slash, Friendship, Gen, In-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu63/pseuds/Kitsu63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les pensées de Monroe quand à sa relation avec Nick Burkhardt, nouveau Grimm de Portland. Une fic Friendship que l'on peut aussi voir comme un pré-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des ennuis et un ami

**Author's Note:**

> Ma toute première fic sur Grimm, qui date du début de la saison 1. J'étais tombée sous le charme des persos et, tout simplement, de la série et bien qu'en période d'examens à l'époque je n'avais pas pu résister. Il m'avait fallut arrêter les révisions pour une petite 30aine de minutes et écrire ce bout de fanfiction qui me trottait dans la tête.

Nick allait lui attirer des ennuis. Monroe l'avait su au premier regard.

Dès la première fois, dès le moment où les yeux du Grimm s'étaient posés sur lui il avait su qu'il ne lui apporterait que des problèmes.

Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Après l'avoir presque taclé, accusé de l'enlèvement d'une jeune fille et fait fouiller sa maison de fond en comble sans rien trouver il avait quand même fallut qu'il revienne.

Il s'était présenté devant sa porte, la bouche en cœur pour lui demander de l'aide (bon, d'accord, peut-être pas la bouche en cœur, mais presque). De l'aide ! À lui !

Un _blutbad_ , un grand méchant loup.

Un Grimm demandant des conseils à un _wesen_. C'était bien une première ça !

En plus il cherchait un autre _blutbad_. Chouette ! Génialissime ! Le summum de l'ironie !

D'ailleurs quelqu'un pouvait-il lui rappeler pourquoi il avait accepté de jouer les mentors pour bébé Grimm ? Ah oui. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas accepté.

Et puis, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Nick lui avait demandé de protéger sa tante. De protéger Marie Kessler !

Si sa famille l'apprenait il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ça n'était pas seulement aux Thanksgivings qu'il ne serait plus invitait.

Après sa « perte de contrôle », qu'il préférait qualifier d'un « excès de zèle » il avait espéré que le détective sorte finalement de sa vie.

Rêves futiles que ceux-là. Nick s'accrochait à lui telle une sangsue et l'entrainait dans toutes sortes d'aventures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Il avait haït ça.

Au début il avait vraiment détesté ce Grimm qui s'invitait dans sa vie, bouleversait sa routine et laissait son odeur partout dans **sa** maison.

Puis, petit à petit, il s'était pris au jeu.

Certes il était un _wieder blutbad_ , certes il avait choisit de ne plus tuer, de ne plus massacrer…de ne plus se comporter comme le monstre que l'on voyait en son espèce.

Mais, malgré tout, il arrivait parfois que l'excitation de la chasse lui manque. Il arrivait parfois que le calme de sa vie lui paraisse lourd.

Et Nick avait changé tout ça.

En l'entrainant avec lui, en le réveillant à des heures indues de la nuit ou du matin, en le faisant courir dans toute la ville à ses côtés le détective avait ramené un soupçon d'adrénaline dans sa vie.

Et ça, **ça** c'était magique. C'était merveilleux.

Se sentir aussi bien sans avoir à tuer ou démembrer qui que se soit c'était quelque chose dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver !

Sauver Holly, rencontrer Roddy…là aussi il l'avait fait pour Nick. Mais c'était tellement plus !

Ces gamins perdus, chacun à leur façon, c'était lui que le Grimm avait envoyé à leur encontre. C'était vers lui que leurs yeux s'étaient tournés quand ils avaient eu besoins de conseils par la suite.

En rentrant dans sa vie Nick lui avait aussi rendu une des choses qui lui manquait le plus. Nick lui avait rendu une famille.

Alors, oui, il le savait, le Grimm ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. Pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner le détective.

Nick avait changé sa vie. Avant son apparition il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il s'était sentit seul.

Et puis ce bébé Grimm avait tout envahi. Sa vie, sa maison, son monde.

Il avait chamboulé ses habitudes et tout ce en quoi il croyait. Parce que Nick était flic avant d'être Grimm. Parce que tuer n'était pas dans sa nature. Parce qu'il était trop bon.

xxxxxxxx

Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte ce soir il n'y eu aucun soupir de la part du _blutbad_. Juste le regard chaleureux de quelqu'un accueillant un ami.

Parce que Nick n'apportait pas que des problèmes.

Parce que c'était Nick.

 


End file.
